Ender's Weakness
by supernerdyfangirl
Summary: Cayla Parker is Ender Wiggin's best friend. They got separated by the I.F causing Cayla to go cold. Will Ender get though to her in time before they have to Face the Formics together? Based off the movie. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ender's Game.**

* * *

"She's his equal!"

"Are you playing matchmaker again?"

"No! I'm just saying if he's going to command an entire army, he will need someone to lean on, a wing-man, a second in command."

"She will be the end of him!"

"How?"

"She's his biggest weakness!"

"But she is also his biggest strength!"

* * *

A blonde girl and a black haired boy walked down the corridor of ground school. An arrogant male voice made them stand still.

"Hey third. Hey Blondie where are you going?" It was Stilson, the school bully.

"Class," the blonde replied simply. The bully was about to reply but a metallic voice was heard over the speakers.

"Cayla. Cayla Parker, go to the infirmary. Cayla Parker, go to the infirmary."

The girl glanced over at her friend who shrugged. Stilson stalked off and Cayla walked towards the infirmary. When she got there the nurse already waiting for her.

"Come in, Cayla. Lie faced down on the bed please," the nurse said smiling.

"Are you taking my monitor away?" Cayla asked nervously.

"Yes, that horrible monitor is coming off today," She said typing something into a machine.

"Have I done something wrong?" the young girl asked.

"It's not my place to tell you but I thought a twelve year old girl like you would like to have her brain to herself again," the nurse faced Cayla again. "Now lie down so we can get the nasty monitor out." The blonde did what she was told this time. She lay down on the bed and the sound of the machine got closer and closer. It pierced straight down onto her neck causing her to to screech.

* * *

When Cayla got back to class, she took her usual seat next to the black haired boy.

"You okay?" he whispered to her.

"I'm fine, Ender," she whispered back as they got on with their work.

* * *

School had gone fine as no-one saw Cayla had lost her monitor, not even Ender. Her hair was long enough to thankfully cover the plaster that covered the nasty welt that had formed.

When she got home, it wasn't the same though. Her older sister; Emma, hadn't been very kind about it. She had shoved Cayla against the wall, telling the younger girl that she was a mistake and that the government would come for her.

The worst part was that Emma was right.

* * *

"I've monitored her while you monitored the boy. She is my responsibility therefore any decisions made about her need to be approved by me."

"She needs to be trained, you know that. Like you said she will be the one he will lean on if something goes wrong. Anyway, those two rely on each other too much. The girl especially."

"So you think separating them will do good for either of them?"

"No, but for a while they need to be apart."

"I'm not understanding. If you think it's bad for them then why do it?"

"It's for their own good."

* * *

That night, while the Parkers and Wiggins were having dinner together, there was a knock on the door. Alex, Cayla and Emma's dad, got up and walked out the room to answer the door. "Jenny, I need to speak to you a moment," Alex told Cayla's mum. "John, Theresa, this involves you too." All three adults got up and walked out to join Alex. Emma looked over at Ender and Cayla while Valentine looked confused to why all the adults had to leave.

Peter broke the silence. "What did you two do?" He asked, smirking. Cayla looked like she would burst into tears any second.

"Cay? What's wrong?" Ender asked concerned.

"I'm going to be taken away like you said, Emma! The government are going to kill me, aren't they?" Cayla shouted at her sister. Valentine and Ender glared at Emma who shrugged and whispered something to Peter.

"Don't worry Cay. They won't come for you like Emma said. She's just trying to annoy you," Valentine reassured.

"How can you be sure," the girl questioned. Just then Jenny peered from around the door.

"Cayla please come with me," she said as calm as she could be. The blonde nodded and walked into the front room with her mother. Sat opposite the Wiggins and Alex were two members of the I.F. Upon seeing Cayla, John and Theresa left leaving Cayla, her dad, her mum and the members of the I.F.

"Are you going to take me away?" She asked scared.

"Only if you want to come with us," the women reassured.

"Did I do something wrong or bad that got me into trouble?" the twelve year old asked nervously.

"No," the man replied simply.

"Then why did you take my monitor off?" she questioned.

"To see if you were ready. You are ready, Cayla," the man praised although she didn't see it as praise.

"Ready for what? Who are you?" Cayla asked.

"I'm Major Gwen Anderson and this is Cornell Hyrum Graff. And you are ready for battle school," the women said

"Battle school?" Cayla asked confused.

"It's where everyone who passes our tests goes," Anderson told her.

"We need your help," Graff butted in.

"With what?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"You could save the world," he explained.

"If I come to this school with you, will I see my family again?" she inquired.

"Yes, hopefully," Anderson reassured the girl.

"Ender, Valentine and Peter. Will I see them again?" the girl asked sternly.

"Again yes hopefully," Anderson calmly said.

"Will I help anyone besides you and your stupid school?" she spat out.

"You will help _Ender_," Graff told her. "We will give you time to think, we unders-"

"I'll come with you. For Ender."

That night, after saying her goodbyes, Cayla got into the car with Graff and Anderson. She was off to battle school. That was the last time saw the people she cared about. That final goodbye was three years ago.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review.**

**See you soon,**

**supernerdyfangirl **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooooo, sooooo sorry! As this is based off the movie I had to re watch it. (And buy it) but I haven't had time until last weekend to get the DVD. I'm really sorry.**

**Anyways on with the chapter:**

* * *

_3 years later:_

"She's been there too long! She has gone cold. The boy need's to be transferred there and fast!"

"He's barely anywhere near ready,"

"Then make him! I'm sick of seeing her like this!"

"He's not ready!"

"The girl wasn't and look what it did to her!"

* * *

Cayla had been at battle school for three years. It had changed her. Not physically but mentally.

She was sat on the top bunk at the front of the Salamander cabin, playing on her desk. She was second in command there. She heard a commotion going on outside where a few people were playing baseball. The blonde walked out to see Bonzo, the leader of Salamander, interrogating a new soldier.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Ender Wiggin," The blue eyed fifteen year old said proudly.

"Petra Arkanain," Petra, one of two girls in Salamander, introduced herself.

The other girl raised an eyebrow at him. "My name is Cayla. Cayla Parker." His eyes widened at the name.

"Cayla?" He asked. The girl snorted.

"Yeah that's my name, launchie. Don't wear it out," She said, rolling her eyes. She was not the Cayla Parker Ender had known. He figured it out at that moment. This was where she had went for the past three years. Her once kind blue eyes had gone stone cold and emotionless.

"You're not Cayla." He stated still in utter shock.

"Yes I am, Wiggin. Do you want some I.D to prove it?" the shell asked him.

"What happened? What happened to _you_, Cay?" He asked obviously upset that she wasn't the girl he knew. She glanced over at Bonzo.

"Can I talk to him in private?" Bonzo nodded. Cayla grabbed him by the wrist and lead him out of hearing distance of the others.

"I don't know who you think you are but this better stop, _Ender_!" She spat. "You can't just come in here acting like we're 'best friends' because we're not, not anymore. I'm not the innocent girl I was three years ago. I've grown up! And I suggest you do the same!" With that she hauled him back to Bonzo roughly, shoving him back into the room.

"Your bunk's at the back," Bonzo said, hitting him with a sweaty towel he had been using to dry away the moisture that had accumulated on his forehead during the baseball game they had been playing.

* * *

"They have been separated to long! She won't even open up to the boy now!"

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours! You monitored the girl!"

"You separated the two of them and made the girl go cold. That was none of my doing!"

"I just hope she'll open up to him. She needs him like he needs her."

"But I thought you said she was his biggest weakness?"

"She is, but she's also his biggest strength,"

* * *

Bonzo and the rest of the guys in Salamander were having a competition to see who could build a battle room gun the quickest. Cay sat on the bunk which overlooked the competition. She was going next. Bonzo won once again but that wasn't a surprise.

Just then Ender and Petra walked in with their battle room suits on. Bonzo stood up and walked over to them.

"Where have you two been?" He said glaring at Ender.

"Practicing," Petra answered.

"You don't train with her Wiggin. In fact, you don't train with anyone," the short leader spat.

"I need to train somehow," Ender protested.

"You don't-"

"Cayla usually trains the new recruits," Petra butted in.

"Did I ask you, _cadet_?" Bonzo asked bitterly. The brunette just glared. "And Wiggin? Do you want training? Well here it is," He said as he went to punch Ender. The boy closed his eyes and stood ready for the blow. A blow that never came. He opened his eyes to see Cayla standing in front of him.

"Y'know what Bonzo? Petra is right; I do usually train the new recruits. He is no longer your problem Bonzo, he's mine," She smirked defiantly.

"He is in my army, therefore he is my problem. This is _my_ army, not yours, and in my army what _I_ say goes. So, he will not be trained!" Bonzo shouted.

Ender moved in front of Cayla knowing what would happen next. He glared at his 'leader'. "May I speak to you outside, _sir_," he spat then turned on his heel and walked out. Bonzo quickly followed obviously annoyed shouting at the newest soldier not to turn his back on him.

Petra smirked and raised an eyebrow. "So that's _the_ amazing, fantastic and wonderful Ender? You make a cute couple." Cayla rolled her eyes.

"I never said he was amazing," she remarked.

* * *

"It's good they stood up for each other,"

"Yeah at least they're getting along,"

"See this is why this is why they're perfect. They complete each other."

"They are each other's weaknesses and strengths. They are perfect."

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and review.**

**See you next time,**

**supernerdyfangirl **


	3. Chapter 3

"The battle is about to begin."

"Let's see what happens."

"I hope they work together again."

"They got along once so why not again?"

"Let's just hope he can get through to her."

"She's his weakness. He'll do anything for her."

* * *

They all awoke to Bonzo banging on the side of the door shouting. "Wake up!" That meant one thing. A battle.

"Battle with Leopard in ten minutes. Oh and Wiggin, I changed my mind. Maybe by watching my army you'll learn something and I can trade you faster." The leader explained. Cayla smirked; she knew this would happen.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Ender said gratefully.

* * *

"Salamander is Number one!" They all chanted as they all jogged up to their gate. They stopped in their five lines.

"What's the play?" Petra asked.

"Four wins. Toon A up. B left. C right. D down," Bonzo explained. "You," He pointed at Ender. "Wiggin hang back near the gate."

"Bonzo my toon will be a man down without him," Dink pointed out.

"He knows nothing about our formations Dink. He'll only get in the way," He looked over at Ender again. "You come out last, hang back and observe. We don't need you. Step aside."

Ender walked away from his line to the gate opened and one after the other, every Salamander jumped out of the gate into zero gravity with Bonzo cheering them on.

Tom and Cayla shot beams at two of the leopards at once. They quickly hid behind a star and watched Dink, Petra and Fly knock into a frozen member of Leopard. Petra began spinning and couldn't stay up one way.

"Oh, Petra's down," Cayla said wincing. Someone began shooting at them. Cay shot at the boy once and he, too, was frozen.

"What's that?" Tom said, tapping her on the shoulder and pointing in a direction. She followed where he was pointing to see Ender shooting at all the enemies. He got hit but kept shooting.

* * *

Petra and Ender were practicing hand to hand combat. They didn't even notice Cayla standing in the doorway watching them.

"Where did you learn all this?" Petra asked.

"I had a brother," He said quietly.

"Had?"

"Have."

"Funny," She laughed a bit. "Cayla said the same thing except she said about her sister and a bully,"

"Stilson. He's the reason I came here. She won't have to worry about him," the blue eyed teenager said guiltily.

"How?" She asked confused.

"It's not something I want to talk about. Alright; let's go again but this time use your arms not your hips," He said quickly changing the subject and got into a offensive stance.

"Officer on deck," Fly said as he pulled Cayla forward along with them.

"I thought I told you not to train with her," Bonzo stated.

"I thought we agreed free time was _free_, sir," Ender replied glaring.

"At ease," Bonzo said then he punched the fifteen year old in the gut.

"Stop it Bonzo!" Cayla shouted.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you or I'll trade you!" Bonzo threatened. That silenced her.

Bonzo whispered something in Ender's ear and shoved him backwards before turning on heel and walking back out the way he had came, the two others hurrying after.

"You okay?" Petra asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied.

Cayla, too, turned to walk out but Ender stopped her.

"Cay?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," He smiled. She smiled back at him and walked out.

* * *

After the run in with Bonzo, it was lights out. While everyone else slept, Ender sat awake. He got out his desk and continued his game. Valentine appeared in his game. Explosions began to go off and the computer Val ran away. The mouse followed her to the castle. Once inside, his character turned into himself. There was a giant dome in the middle of four narrow paths. Inside the dome stood his sister. The carpet on the walkway turned into a snake and attacked him. The computer version pushed it down and kept fighting until it stopped fighting him.

Once down, it turned into Cayla.

_Dead _Cayla.

"Well done. You're a killer now," Peter said. _Peter?_ Ender thought. The character moved to face to dome. Peter's face was there smirking.

The fifteen year old screamed and pushed his desk away.

"Nightmares, launchie? Keep them to yourself," Fly said from the bunk next to his. Then he gave a grunt of pain. "Oww!"

"What?" Ender asked.

"Something hit me on the back of the head!" The boy cried

"Wasn't me!" Ender defended.

"I know that, idiot! Who was it, though?" he asked looking around to see anyone. Out of the darkness, Cayla appeared.

"Are you old grandmas finished your conversation? Some of us are trying to sleep in here y'know?" Even in the dark, it was clear she was glaring. "Get some sleep idiots and no bullying." Fly turned the opposite way and tried to get some sleep. The blonde crept around to the other side of his bunk.

"What?" Ender asked when she crouched to his height.

"What happened? Nightmare? Valentine? I had the same thing happen to me when I came here." She reassuringly placed a hand on his shoulder. He hugged her tight. "Get some sleep," she said when they broke from the hug. He nodded weakly.

* * *

"You said the game would reveal his state of mind not screw with it! How did his psycho brother get in the game!"

"He's obviously feeling some physiological problems-"

"Of course he's feeling pressure Anderson! This is a boot camp for kids that are going to face a real enemy!"

"The game is a thought relationship between the child and the computer. Together they create stories."

"You need to change the story! The dead snake turned into his biggest weakness! That's not right!"

"The stories reflect on the child's emotional reality. I can't change that!"

"Erase the game. Their relationship needs to be fixed not further broken!"

* * *

**Thanks to juholer for reviewing this. I have a lot of muse for this at the moment so expect some more chapters!**

**Don't forget to fave, follow and review this.**

**See you next time,**

**suprnerdyfangirl **


	4. Chapter 4

"They've got close once again. That's good."

"Yes. We can finally move forward with the plan."

"Inform the other cadets while I talk to him."

"Yes, Colonel. Trust me when I say they'll be be happy about the new army."

* * *

Cayla stood in Dragon army cabin. What even was a Dragon army? All she knew was that she had been transferred there. Another thing she knew was that Ender was her new commander. The plan was starting playing out. Slowly, yet surely.

"Ten-hut!"

"Officer on deck," someone called out.

"At ease," Ender said as he walked forward through the Dragon door. "Welcome to Dragon army. Bunking will be arranged with youngest at the front and oldest at the back,"

"But sir, every other commander has his seniors closest to the door," Alai pointed out.

"Well I don't intend to be like every other commander," The fifteen year old told them.

"What am I even doing here, Ender? You don't even like me," Bernard questioned.

"I didn't select this army but I intend to make it the best army in this school. I think you can help make it happen. Am I wrong?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, sir."

"You will respect one another." Ender continued. "Anybody has an idea they think is better then mine, I want to hear it. I can't be expected to do _all_ the thinking around here, can I, Bean?"

"No sir," the small boy answered.

"Then get suited up. Training starts now."

"Sir, yes, sir," they all called as he walked out the room.

* * *

"Keep your legs close to your chest! It means it's harder for the enemy to shoot you in the chest!" Ender shouted the third of his army that was get shot at by the second third of his army. The final third was off training with Bean at the opposite gate. Ender had allowed Bean to pick a third of the army to train.

"Remember while shooting it's the difference between a tenth and half a second!" Cayla shouted at the people shooting. Cayla had already started to become the second in command they had always wanted her to be.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Battle with Salamander _and_ Leopard in five!" Ender shouted to wake his team up. They all squinted at the bright lights.

"Two armies at once? The Colonel is changing the rules!" Bean shouted at his commander, annoyed.

"In a battle with the Formics, there will be no rules!" Ender pointed out.

"He's testing us, like he has our entire lives. He needs to know if we can handle the pressure. If we're ready!" Cayla realized as she got up from her bunk. Fly jumped down from his bunk and landed weirdly on his ankle.

"I twisted my ankle," he said in obvious pain.

"How bad?" Ender asked.

"Not good," he said quietly.

"Dink, take him to the infirmary. The rest of you let's move! Come on!" The leader ordered.

* * *

All of Dragon stood at their gate. It was already open. Stars blocked their view of the opponents gate. This day couldn't get any worse.

"They already opened the gate?" Bernard asked. Ender put a finger to his own lips meaning 'Be quiet'. He looked out the gate to see if anyone was there. Just then, Petra came up one of the rows of stairs quickly followed by Dink.

"Petra?" Ender asked confused as to why she wasn't wasn't with her army.

"If two armies weren't enough, they had to block your view too?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Colonel said you needed a sub. Guess he thought your odds were zero with me on the other team," She smirked. Cayla rolled her eyes.

"And Bonzo agreed?"

"Colonel Graff's orders," Dink said.

"He didn't have a choice," Petra added.

"Dink kneel," Ender ordered suddenly.

"What?"

"Kneel. I have an idea."

* * *

"Ready in three, two, one," Ender said, then they threw Dink and Petra out of their gate.

"Twelve clear on the wall," Petra called after she had finished shooting at the army members.

"That's twelve down, twenty to go," Cayla calculated.

"They could be right behind these stars or right back near their gate," Ender explained to the rest of the team. Bean tied a rope around his waist. He nodded to his soldiers.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The thirteen year old jumped out of the gate with Ender, Cayla and some of the soldiers holding onto the other side of the rope. Multiple shots came at the boy at once.

"Now!" Ender called as they pulled the rope to bring Bean back to their gate. He came back around and two soldiers caught him.

"They have a bunch of stars around their gate like a giant doughnut," He informed them.

"And no-one closer?" Cayla asked.

"Nah," He said.

"Nice. Now let's see how they handle a formation," Ender spoke up. Cayla smirked at him as if she had the exact same idea.

"Can those two read each-others minds or something?" Alai asked Bean who shrugged.

"We've never done a formation," Bernard pointed out.

"Which is why they won't expect one," The leader explained.

* * *

The army came out of their gate in a formation to protect Alai.

"On my count. Row two, Soup, Nick push. Row one; Tom! We are changing directions by thirty degrees in three, two, one! Row six; Vlad now! Row five; Shen, now! We're almost there!" Ender shouted at his army.

"I'm hit," Cayla said.

"Same here," Ender stated. "Alai? You okay?"

"Yeah. Are we almost there?" He asked worried.

"Almost," Cayla said quickly looking up.

"Keep close. Alai can't get hit," Ender said to the remainder of his army.

They managed to get through the gate without Alai getting hit.

"Yeah! We did it! Dragon Army rules! Yes! Who's undefeated now? Dragon!" Alai shouted out to the other armies.

"Nice commanding," Cayla complimented.

"Couldn't of done it without you, Cay," Ender said as he picked her up and spun her around. Everyone celebrated as Bonzo glared at Ender from inside the Battle room.

* * *

**Sorry! I keep doing this with all my fanfics! I will try to update as soon as possible but I want two reviews before then.**

**I have actually got most of this wrote out but not typed up.**

**Can you guess who the people were? I'll give you a clue, they were all in the book.**

**So that's it for this chapter.**

**Don't forget to fave, follow and review.**

**See you next time,**

**supernerdyfangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bonzo could present a problem."

"I agree."

"They're pressing for an answer."

"Tell them we need more time."

"We're out of time.

"We need luck."

"No. We need a miracle."

* * *

"Help! We need help in here!" Cayla and Petra heard as they passed the boy's showers. They both stopped. "He's hurt!"

"Is that Ender?" The brunette asked.

"I think so. Wait here. I'll go and find someone." the blonde ran off looking for a teacher, sergeant or anyone who could help. She bumped right into Dap.

"Cadet Parker," Dap growled annoyed. "Watch where you are going next time."

"Apologies, Sergeant," Cayla apologized. "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ender was calling for help. I believe someone may be injured," she explained quickly. Dap nodded and pulled out a radio transmitter.

"I need medical staff to meet me outside the boy's showers, stat!" He then ran off, Cayla quickly following.

* * *

Ender, Cayla and Petra all stood outside the hospital room Bonzo was in. Ender was almost in tears. Cay saw this so she hugged him.

"Everybody knows he started it," Petra reassured him. Anderson walked up to them, Graff a few steps behind. The two fifteen year olds broke from the hug.

"Ender," Anderson said sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"Major," the Colonel warned.

"We should of never let you-"

"Not now, Major!" Graff glared at Anderson. She turned to face him. "Leave them." She didn't move. "Now!" Major walked away.

Graff then realized that Petra was still there. "You too, Cadet." She too walked away. The older man walked up to the two best friends.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Ender asked, tears in his eyes.

"No, no."

"Please don't lie to me," Wiggin begged as Cay gripped onto his hand.

"We're sending him home, back to Earth, so he can get better," Graff tried to reassure them.

"I want to go as well."

"I can't let either of you go, Ender. You've both come so far," the older man argued.

"I want to talk to my sister," Andrew said.

"The fleet owns you. The I.F won't allow it," the Colonel explained firmly.

"Send me home, Colonel, or I will resign."

"If Ender leaves then I'll leave too. He's the commander. I'm just the second in command. I'm useless without him," Cayla spoke up.

"Don't threaten me kids. I'm not the enemy," Graff said as he turned to leave. He walked a few steps before a voice stopped him.

"I'm not so sure," Ender glared. "I won't play this game anymore. I quit. What are you going to do? Waste millions on a loser?"

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

"You can't resign. You have a obligation to stay here and keep the girl's trust. If she trusts you then she can convince him to do the right thing. "

"She barely trusts me as it is. If I try to convince her that keeping Ender here is the right thing, then she's more likely to resign with him."

"My father trained horses. I raised them yearly since I was five years old. I know thoroughbreds when I see them. We can't lose them."

"My god! You really don't see them as children, do you? After this war, what will be left of them?"

"What does it matter if there's nothing left at all?"

"We're using these children to win a war. If they come back home, it's my job to put them back together again. Talk to her. She'll know what to do."

"Thank you for all you've done."

* * *

"Cadet Cayla Alexandra Parker go to Colonel Graff's office. Cadet Cayla Alexandra Parker go to Colonel Graff's office," a metallic voice rang out later that day. Everyone in Dragon army looked over at Cayla, confused. She shrugged and walked outside the cabin.

"Where do I-"

"Follow the blue lights."

The cadet followed the blue lights and came face to face with the Colonel's office door. She knocked.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Colonel?" Cay asked as she walked in.

"Yes, I did," Graff said looking up from his desk. "What am I going to do about Ender?"

"You're asking me?" the blonde said, confused.

"Yes. You know him better then anyone else. You are his best and closest friend after all," the Colonel explained.

"Well, I would say..." She thought for a moment. "Let him see his sister. Maybe she can talk to him." Graff looked at her confused. "Hear me out. She and him have a different bond. Anyways, if you were gonna try and get me to talk him some sense, he'd know I was here first; that I was put up to it."

"I guess you're right. Thank you Cadet," Cayla nodded and turned to leave. "There's another thing I wanted to say."

"Yes Colonel?"

"When Ender leaves for Earth, you and cadets Bean, Bernard, Petra, Alai and Dink will all leave for Eros. That is where you will be trained. That is command school. But one thing I remind you is that if Valentine can't get through to him, the fate of the world will rest on _your_ shoulders."

* * *

When they landed on Eros, the six of them didn't have a chance to settle in because they were sent straight to the simulation room. The room was exactly what it sounded like; a room to simulate battles. They were met there by Mazer Rackham.

"Welcome, Cadets. This is Command school. Here you will be trained how to be in control of an army," Mazer said. "Please take your seats. I shall explain."

They all walked to take a seat but Rackham stopped Cayla.

"You will be the stand-in commander. You shall command the entire fleet but your toon leaders are here to help," he explained.

"But I thought Ender-"

"What did Colonel Graff and Major Anderson agree on years ago?"

"That if Ender didn't succeed, then I would take his place."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Squadron five, surround the MD. We can't let it be destroyed. Bean, you know the drill. Bernard, formation A. Alai, formation H! Dink, formation C and keep shooting all of you!" Cayla ordered while playing the simulation for the tenth time that day.

"What should I do?" Petra asked.

"Shoot at the Queen ship on my count. Bean, ease up a bit," Cayla said zooming in on the MD. "Petra! In three, two, one. Shoot now!"

Two particle beams shot out of each barrel. Their screen went black. Blue letters came across the screens.

_'Simulation passed.'_ It read.

"Cadet Parker," Graff spoke up from where he was watching them. She turned to face him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Your commander will be here in ten minuets. Be ready. Rackham's bringing him." She nodded. "And, Cadet, well done."

* * *

**Done with another chapter.**

**Don't forget to fave, follow and review.**

**See you next time,**

**supernerdyfangirl**


	6. Chapter 6

Cayla, Petra, Bean, Bernard, Dink and Alai all stood waiting for Ender. He and Rackam entered, Ender smiling when he saw his friends. It was the first time in months that they had seen each other.

"Attention!"

"Officer on deck," Bean smirked.

"Hey, Bean," Ender nodded.

"Ho, Commander," Bean replied, smiling.

"Long time, no see, Cay."

"Took your time, Wiggin."

Ender rolled his eyes. "Petra."

"We thought you had been iced. We were gonna have Dink take over," The brunette said thankfully.

"That was never gonna happen with Cay over there standing in," Dink laughed. The only blonde rolled her eyes.

"Salam, Alai."

"Salam, Commander."

"Bernard."

"Good to see you, sir."

"At ease."

"While you've been skinny dipping, the Colonel has been fogging us to death with the simulator; Cay-Cay over there was our stand-in commander," Bean explained, smiling. Cayla, on the other hand, did not look pleased with her new nickname. Ender raised an eyebrow at Cayla.

"Before you laugh, he's been calling me that since Dragon army."

Although Ender did start to laugh, he was quickly silenced by Cayla's glare.

"Sorry."

"Alright! Take your seats," Rakham spoke up.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Bean asked.

"Harvesting water," Ender explained, studying the simulated Formics a bit closer.

"If you're going to use me, I need to be closer," Petra pointed out.

"She's right. We can't reveal our best weapon," Cay agreed.

Ender nodded. "This should be an easy attack. Alai, Bean, your drones bear them away from below the ice and mirror their path."

"They're swarming!" Cayla informed.

"They see us," Bernard added.

"Deploy all drones! Give me four hyperbolic formations with ninety degree offsets," Ender ordered. "Open fire! Bean, Alai on my call you will fire directly up into the ice."

"We're gonna shred 'em!" Alai exclaimed.

"In three, two, one. Now!" The commander shouted. The fire destroyed every ship in sight.

The team had won that simulation but little did they know, it was about to get a whole lot harder.

* * *

"I've got the break away!" Bean shouted as Ender looked over the battle.

"Great work, Bean. Squadrons forty-three through fifty-seven split to squadrons five and eighty-nine."

"Ender, we need more backup for Bernard!" Petra called.

"I see it. Bernard, you flag them," Ender ordered.

"Copy that; using ten through eighteen," Bernard responded.

"Alai, peel right! Dink, compensate for the pull of planet G8 and full throttle! Bean, mop up in sector sierra."

"I've got a splinter left in Lima."

"Ender, let them improvise. You need to focus on the big picture!" Cayla told the Commander but did he listen? No.

"Do Sierra now! Bernard, watch your speed, Dink, you're closing in too fast!"

"You said full throttle!"

"Pull back _now,_ Dink!"

The army exploded into millions of pieces. They had failed again.

'Mission failed' covered their screens in bright red writing. Cayla rested her head in her hands.

_"Thank god this one was the final simulation and not the real final battle otherwise we'd be done for,"_ she thought.

* * *

"This is why I said we should have trained the girl instead and left him on Earth," Rackam hissed at Graff before turning his attention back to Ender. "You know I've trained others. So full of hope, they were, but they didn't have good strategies. I could have taken out Petra's little doctor while you were ordering Alai, Dink and Bean about!"

"So I'm not the first?" Ender asked.

"No. But you will be the last. There's no time to train anyone else," The Australian colonel explained.

"In two days time colonel Rackam will run your final simulation. Tomorrow is your day to rest and prepare," Graff told the cadet.

"And if I win? What happens then?"

"You'll be ready to face the real enemy."

"And you'll be the finest commander we've ever trained," Graff added.

"Cadet Parker!" Cayla walked towards them. "We need to discuss a few things. Wiggin, you are free to go."

* * *

"Are you sure this is right?"

"Positive. Besides, she was always better in hand to hand combat. With Ender commanding, she'll be fine."

"You really think he'll be able to keep her alive with the way he acted on today's simulation?"

"I've watched this kid grow up, of course I have faith in him."

"What happens if she's not okay? He'll crumble. She is his rock, the person he leans on most."

"I know. Major Anderson and I have discussed this before. Don't worry, she'll be fine. He thinks it's a game. After today, he knows not to do anything too drastic."

"I just hope you're right."

* * *

"Hey, Bean!" Cayla called, running up to the boy.

"What's up, Cay-Cay?" He asked.

"For the final assessment I won't be there. They want me to be somewhere else to see if Andy'll be able to win without me there," The blonde explained. "Promise me you'll stop him from doing anything too drastic."

"Somewhere?"

"Out and about."

"Cay, no. You're not-"

"Why do you think I asked, Bean?"

"You can't do this!" The boy shouted.

"It's not my decision Bean!" The girl exclaimed.

"It _should_ be!"

"But it's not. I needed to tell you that the assessment in two days isn't an assessment; it's the real thing. One other thing; don't tell him. He won't do it otherwise," She explained.

"So this is goodbye?"

"Just for now I hope."

"Good luck, Cay-Cay."

"Good luck, Bean."

* * *

** Sorry that it's been a while but I haven't had muse for this and it's just been Christmas so that put it off even more.**

**Anyways, don't forget to favorite, follow and review.**

**See you next time,**

**supernerdyfangirl **


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning, Ender made his way down to the Simulator room with Dap. He walked in and was greeted with the faces of Petra, Dink, Bean, Bernard and Alai. Cayla was nowhere in sight.

"Sir," Bean spoke up, motioning to the window behind Ender. "We have an audience."

Ender turned to face the window to find a lot more people were standing with the two Colonels. All were different ranks of the I.F. Even the head of the I.F was there!

"Commander Wiggin, the members of the I.F are here today to witness your final simulation. If you are successful, he will endorse your promotion to battle Commander of the _entire_ fleet," Graff explained.

"Yes, sir. I just have one question; where's Cayla, my second in Command. Surely she should be here," Ender exclaimed.

"Cadet Parker is in another room, set to take over if needed," Graff told him, looking slightly worried. Bean tutted at his words.

"Good luck, Commander," The head of the I.F said.

"Thank you, sir," Ender nodded and turned to his team once again. "Keep calm, shoot straight, here we go."

* * *

Everyone began cheering as the screen went black. Everyone except Bean.

"How about that?" Ender shouted at I.F members. "Game over."

Bean nodded at them, signaling to turn the screen back on.

The signal was quickly fixed by someone to show them the Formic home planet destroyed by flames. The flames covered _every last bit_ of the planet. That shouldn't be on the program. Then the rest of the team realised.

It was not a game.

"Why are we watching this?" Ender asked, confused.

"Ender, thank you. Brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" Graff praised as he and Rackam both walked up to the boy.

"Sir, did she-" Bean began but was silenced by Graff shaking his head.

"Not now, Bean."

"Why are these images on the program?" the commander questioned, just to be sure.

"Ender, we won," Graff told him.

"What do you mean we won? I beat him," Ender said, pointing at Rackam. "He runs the simulations. He said it was a game."

"It was them or us, Ender. There was no other way," The ex-war hero explained.

"With this victory, you've won all future battles. You destroyed them, all for us. The soldiers that sacrificed themselves for us won't be forgotten. _Cayla's _sacrifice won't be forgotten."

The members of the I.F stood clapping for Ender while this happened but stopped when they heard his scream.

"_CAYLA'S_ _WHAT_?" The boy screamed.

"She's dead, Ender. The squadron you let Bean sacrifice, she was Captain of that squadron. Controlling from within the battle."

"NO!"

"Ender-"

The commander ran from the two Colonels. He wouldn't listen. _She's dead. _He couldn't seem to process it.

Cayla.

DEAD.

_CAYLA!_

**DEAD!**

_He_ had killed her! _He _had _murdered_ her! He was a murderer!

Ender had let them die; let her die. Thousands of men and women had been sacrificed to win this war. No, this was not a war.

_It was a Genocide._

"Ender-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I've killed an entire species! Cayla's death was _not_ worth it. No-ones was! You lied!"

"Son, I can understand that you cared for her. She was your best friend. It's normal for you to be feeling this way," Graff tried and failed to sooth.

"Nothing about this is 'normal!'" Ender spat.

"We were afraid that if we told you-"

"I would what? Not play your game? I've killed an entire species!"

"We were afraid that if we didn't attack them then they would have done the same to us."

"No they wouldn't have. They waited! What were they waiting for?"

"Who cares? We lost a thousand soldiers on the transporters you abandoned!"

"I abandoned them in order to win!"

"Yes and they died proudly for us. Just like Cayla did."

"If I had known it was real I-"

"You would have what? Call for a dialogue? They can't even speak!"

"-watched them. What were they thinking? Were they building an army for a second invasion or simply preparing to defend themselves-"

"Ender, stop-"

"-from us. They came to earth to establish a colony. We chased them away and in fifty years, they never returned."

"It makes no difference now."

"I will bare the shame of this genocide forever."

"No. You will be remembered as a hero."

"I will be remembered as a _killer_!" The boy snapped.

"It was us or them," Graff reminded.

It seemed like it was both to the commander.

"Are you sure we've killed every last one of them?"

"I saw their whole planet go up in flames. Of course they're all gone!" The Colonel shouted.

"How do you know that there wasn't another colony or another queen?" the teen questioned.

"That's enough Ender! We _won_! Cayla wouldn't want you to be like this!"

The boy stood so he was face-to-face with the Colonel, anger burning in his eyes.

"Don't you _ever_ tell me what she would have done! You have NO right. Don't even say her name again!"

"I can see that you are mourning these deaths, her's especially. After all, you two have been best friends since the beginning but that is no way to talk to a Colonel."

"She wasn't_ just_ my best friend! I love her! I always have! And now she's- and now you _think_ she's dead. I wish you had sent me out onto the field to take command when necessary. I wish you had trained her just like Rackam wanted. Then she'd be here. She'd be alive!" The boy collapsed to his knees, breaking down in sorrow, knowing he'd probably never see Cayla again.

* * *

**Yep. I went there. I killed Cayla. Oops. By the way this isn't the end of the story. There is still one more chapter left.**

**If you want a sequel to this showing Ender two years later, still trying to cope with Cayla's death, leave a review. **

**Don't forget to favorite, follow and review.**

**See you next time, **

**Supernerdyfangirl**


	8. Chapter 8

_'Dear Valentine,_

_Times have been tough. The mission is going really well and the Formics now have a knew colonization starting off. That isn't my problem though, Val. My dreams are now haunted by images of the battle; of her. She calls me a monster. She's right though. I almost wiped out the Formics and let thousands of men and women die. Don't try to say I'm not. I _know _I am._

_I wish I had been there to say goodbye. Well say goodbye to her soul. Apparently they haven't found her body on Eros. The girl I love is floating in space. __What a great boyfriend I would have made!__ The Parkers hate me now, don't they? I let their youngest daughter die._

_I almost forgot to tell you that now my mission is over, I can come home! It may take a few months but I will be home. So for now, this is goodbye._

_See you soon,_

_Ender.'_

The commander sat back in his chair, letting out a sigh. He felt a lot of weight lift off his shoulders but there was still a bit left. He told Val only what shouldn't concern her. Like the fact that Cayla was still out there and Ender had in fact made a promise to himself and Cay that he'd find her.

* * *

_'Dear Val,_

_I know that I haven't sent you a e-mail in a while. It's hard to get e-mails sent to home. By the time you get this, I'll be a few days from earth._

_Yes. You read right. I'm almost home, Val._

_When I get back, maybe things will be almost the same. Almost as if Cay was never there. I don't want it to be like that but it'll help us all. She's out there, Val. I know she is. You may think I mean she's out there floating in space with other men and women who sacrificed themselves for the innocent but I don't. I mean that she's alive. Cay has just gone missing for a while._

_Anyways, be sure to tell Mom and Dad that I'm almost home. Heck! Even tell Peter. __He'll probably still hate me either way!_

_It's been almost a year since I set off on this journey and I'm finally coming home._

_See you soon, Val. I miss you,_

_Ender.'_

Almost home. Commander Andrew Ender Wiggin was almost home. The only problem about going home was that his second in command, wouldn't be there. Cayla Alexandra Parker was gone. The commander wouldn't except that just yet.

* * *

_'Dear Cay,_

_Yes, I know what you're thinking. Why am I writing you this letter?_

_My Councillor (Yes Councillor!), Cathy, thinks it'll help me get all of my "Unresolved feelings" for you. Psh! Unresolved feeling my ass! They just want me out of the house!_

_Mom, Dad and Val think I need to talk to someone about the battle! Like I need counselling. I'm going for nightmares. A few nightmares are nothing to be concerned about, they aren't even that bad. It's just the battle and you calling me a monster and murderer. It's stupid really._

_They're trying to tell me that you're dead. _I know you're still out there, Cay. _I will find you. Just wait for me, okay? We'll be together soon, Cay. Cayla Alexandra Parker, you are _not _dead. You'll be home soon. We'll be together again and maybe this time we can be something more then best friends._

_This isn't my goodbye, Cay. It's my see you later._

_Lots of love,_

_Ender.'_

Ender hadn't believed Cathy at first when he suggested writing a letter but it had in fact helped ease the pain. Not that he'd tell anyone. When his counselling sections were over, he'd look for Cay. When he had some proof that she was definitely gone, he'd get over her but not until that happened.

Not just yet.

* * *

Bodies.

Everywhere.

Dead soldier's ships had floated to Eros. A whole patrol had stayed on the moon to wait until this had started to happen. Colonels Graff and Rackam had been a few of them who had stayed alongside Sergeant Dap.

A handful of soldiers had been checking in the ships that had crash-landed on the planet. It was near impossible to survive the war and crash-landing.

"Colonel!" Dap called. "You need to see this!"

"What is it?" Graff asked as he and Rackam walked up.

Dap pointed at the ship he was looking in a minute before. All three walked up to the ship. Rackam opened the top off carefully. The Australian man had to do a double take.

"That's impossible."

* * *

**This is now the end of Ender's Weakness. I had to do an eighth chapter because these letters are really important. Please tell me in the reviews if you would like a sequel or not. I won't post one without at least two or more reviews.**

**Don't forget to favorite, follow and review.**

**supernerdyfangirl **


	9. Quick note

**I know I said this fanfiction was complete but I thought I'd put a note up to tell you all that the sequel is out. It's called 'Her Shadow'**

**It's about Ender when he's seventeen and dealing with Cayla's death. I'm not going to give any of the plot away except that. I'll update as soon as I can and I hope you all check it out.**

**See you there,**

**supernerdyfangirl **


End file.
